The Wild Lingers
by catzyFA
Summary: AU- Panem, a dystopian society where reapings are held every year to arrange forced marriages for district population control. A young dancing protégé from District 1 named Carrow is reaped to Gale Hawthorne, a miner from District 12.


_AU- Panem, a dystopian society where reapings are held every year to arrange forced marriages for district population control. A young dancing protégé from District 1 named Carrow is reaped to Gale Hawthorne, a miner from District 12._

 _So I'm going to keep this authors note very short cause as a fellow avid fanfic reader I know I almost always skip these. Here some things you should know before you read this story though-_

 _1\. After reading fanfiction since I was nine and now being nineteen I'm attempting to write my first fanfiction ever. Please, be kind._

 _2\. It IS a Gale x OC pairing. I promise you she is not a Mary Sue. I could have chosen any character to match with Gale but I really feel like this gives me a chance to be more creative to where this story could go._

 _3\. I'm old fashioned in that I love love love reviews, I know most people just favorite now a days but please, any feedback is good feedback. So if you guys want more of this story, TELL ME!_

 _4\. I will also be including a playlist to this story. I know most people don't actually listen to the songs authors mention but I encourage it for this story! It might really help to connect with the characters!_

 _"The wild still lingered in him, and the wolf in him merely slept_." –

Jack London, **_Call of The Wild_**

Ch 1

The sounds of violin strings being played carried over the last group performance of the night. The synchronized movements of the tutus and pirouettes morphed into one beautiful kaleidoscope of color and grace. The soft symphonic melody made Carrow's body sway, her hips picking up the rhythm behind stage and helping to calm her racing heartbeat. Then all too soon, the music ended and the lower division girls went offstage. She was the last soloist tonight, and one of three competing for the position with the Company. The other two girls had done exceptionally well and Carrow could feel her stomach turn over once more.

This was it. One opportunity to make or break her dreams and it all depended on three minutes of turns and leaps. She could hear the chirping of the Capitol men and women pick up as they waited in their seats for what was supposed to be the best performance of the night.

"Ok, you can do this Carrow. You've been training for months and you're not about to mess this up cause you can't keep down your food."

The thought of vomiting on stage and on to all the expensive capitol clothing made a grimace appear on her face.

"Are you ready darling?!"

The voice of her instructor was chipper as ever and Madam Trinket clapped her hands several times in excitement.

"Yes. As long as I remember to keep my lines clean in that last leap I should be good."

"Oh Darling you will be phenomenal! With or without the perfect extension. But please, don't forget to make eye contact with the capitol citizens, they love that! Makes them feel so connected to all you beautiful performers! Oh! I just know you're going to be amazing! You've been one of the most talented dancers to ever audition for the Company and the Capitol citizens are simply going to love your beauty and grace! I wouldn't be surprised if you become as famous as that dashing actor from District 4, Finnick Odair!"

Carrow let a small smile cross her face. If anything, at least Madam Trinket had faith in her. The orchestra stopped its transition song between dances and the crowd outside silenced. The beginning of her solo music began and Carrow took one last deep breath. Madam Trinket gave her a gentle tap on her shoulder and backed away. Walking to the center of the stage Carrow let her shoulders drop and head roll up into her starting position. With that, the cue for her solo started.

She could feel the music seep into her bones and resonate with something primal within her. Her muscles remembered every movement, but the extra shot of adrenaline made them quicker, longer, more elegant. Going up on her toes,she spun into a perfect triple pirouette. Her translucent purple skirt seemed to move like its own being around her to create an almost ethereal look. Her arms extended and she transitioned into a fuete turn. Movement after movement she could feel her body awakening like only dancing could. The rhythm flowed into her body and the last bar began. Taking a last breath, she flung her body as high as she could into the air, extending her leg outward to create a perfect grande jete and landed on point. The music ended and Carrow felt her mind come back to reality. Remembering to curtsey, she bowed deeply and looked upward straight into the crowd and smiled demurely. The audience simultaneously rose to their feet in a thunderous ovation. She even saw the director give her a warm smile and gentle clap. Carrow let out a deep breath of relief and bowed one more time before walking off stage.

"Oh you were magnificent darling! Simply magnificent! You couldn't have done it more perfectly than that. You looked simply divine out there!"

"Thank you Madame Trinket. It will have to be enough to beat those other two girls, but I think I nailed it."

"Oh of course of course! I'm just so proud! I'm going to go talk to the Director now, must sing the praises of my favorite student!"

And with that she waltzed off into the crowd. Carrow felt her body begin to cool down from all the adrenaline that had been pulsing through her system and walked back into the dressing room to change. Quickly ridding herself of her pointe shoes and skirt, she pulled off her tights and reached into her bag for her favorite purple lace dress that showed off her lavender hair and green eyes.

She was pleased with her performance. She had been graceful and elegant and by the cheer of the crowd she had dominated the performance. Now she only prayed that it would be enough to keep her in District 1, or even moved to the Capitol one day. Tomorrow was Reaping day and she hoped somehow that the rumors of them being rigged were true. The last girl from her district that had been reaped was the daughter of a painter who had begun to paint scenes of the dark days. Apparently the Capitol had not approved, and she had been sent to District 3. Carrow's name had been in the Lottery for two years now and at 18 this was her last year to be matched. District 1 only has one child reaped each year and her chances seemed to be improving with every reaping. If only her luck would hold out, she could possibly allow herself to look forward to life as a dancer for the Capitol Company and ensure some stability for her mother and father.

She moved to the front of the mirror and let her hair fall down her back from the tight bun it was in. Stopping at her waist, her soft lavender hair was a stark contrast to her bright green eyes. She knew her hair helped her blend into the capitol crowd a bit easier, but she also loved the way they set her apart from everyone else's blonde hair in District 1. Powdering her nose a bit to rid it of shine, she nodded to herself and walked out of the dressing room and onto the floor.

Immediately, the crowd of capitol men and women swarmed her, warm smiles and claps at every turn. She smiled wide and talked with anyone that had any questions, reminding herself that her performance was far from over. Now was the most crucial time. Make them love you and you will never have to worry about getting food on your table. Whereas the lower districts provided materials and food to the capitol, she was District 1, Luxury. The only way to ensure your family made money was to be an item the capitol simply "needed". The best dancers, the best painters, the best musicians, well they were only the best as long as the capitol said so, and without their love you were as impoverished as District 12. Carrow continued to wave at the crowd and they clapped and screamed her name even more. She had been, by far, the darling of the performance.

After hours of useless talking, nodding, and too bright smiles, Carrow was allowed to leave. Making her way to the street, she began the mile-long walk from the theater to her house. She passed a group of girls that had been in a group performance and ignored the giggling over the cute capitol boys that had talked to them. That was pointless, she thought. As the Districts, even 1, weren't allowed to marry Capitol citizens. You were either unfortunately reaped to a random man or woman between the ages of 16 to 18, or you found a nice boy from your own district after 18. There simply weren't any other choices, the Capitol made that clear.

Carrow wasn't under any delusions, she doubted she would ever be reaped as her family was a quiet bunch of book keepers, not rebels as most the children of the reapings were. Her dad had been in the annals of the capitol libraries for years and before that, his father had done the same. That she had displayed some talent for dancing in school was surprising, and she had been allowed to train and one day possibly audition for the Company. The Capitol's Ballet Company was one of the best professions a District 1 citizen could have, treated like celebrities by the Capitolites and showered with sponsors. Carrow could only hope she had been good enough tonight. She walked into her house and slipped her shoes off at the door.

"I'm home Mama!"

Carrow called out to the empty space around her. The light in the back door to the kitchen was on, so she assumed her parents must be in there. They usually waited up for her after a performance and her mother loved to hear how she did. It angered her that they could never see her dance on stage, but the rules were clear. Only capitol citizens were allowed that privilege, and as long as Carrow smiled and looked beautiful she would continue to support her parents in ways they couldn't now.

"Mama! Dad?! Are you guys still in the kitchen?"

she walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father sitting at the dining table, their hands clamped together and her father's glasses pushed up on his forehand in his signature worried look. They had dinner set out but seemed to have barely touched their food.

"Oh, hello dear. How was your performance?"

Her mother rose from her seat in the chair and gave her a gentle hug. Carrow let her body fall a little into her mother's arms and then stood straight looking at her father.

"Yes, it went great. But, is everything ok guys? You usually never wait for me for dinner." She teased her parents and let out a soft laugh, but she could feel the tension in the room and started feeling worried.

Her father's gentle persona was usually a calming contrast to Carrow's own natural high energy, although tonight she felt more calm than she had in a while. The pressure to perform had been making her anxious for weeks.

Her mother and father were by far one of the most well-matched couples she had ever seen. Both her mother and father had come from District 1 and had not been reaped, instead finding one another in their early 20's. Her father was a quiet man with a soft and kind heart, and the image of him with glasses hanging low on his nose, poring over some old tome the capitol had wanted researched would forever be embossed in her memory. He was the kind of man she wanted to see herself with. Her mother, however, was more like her. Everyone called Carrow beautiful, and she knew she was attractive, using her looks to her advantage with the capitolites. She had striking features and an athletic build that made it easy for her to gain attention, but her mother had a kind of natural allure that only came without trying. Something in her delicate features and grace drew people to her like a moth to a flame. And, unlike Carrow who had become exceptionally good at putting on fake smiles and giving bright answers that the Capitol craved, her mother had a natural way of making people adore her. Her parents' relationship was what let Carrow build a small kernel of hope that maybe, despite the reaping and despite the Capitol, she too could find what her parents had, a rarely seen partnership and romance.

Her mom released her from her embrace and sat down at the table again. Carrow glanced back and forth from her father's frown to her mother's wringing hands. Sitting down, she drew in a deep breath, ready for news she knew wasn't going to be good.

"Honey. A young man came by the house earlier today. Introduced himself as the director of the Capitol Dance Company. He sat down with your mother and I and after some praise of your dancing skills offered you a spot in the Company. Of course your mother and I couldn't have been more excited for you. We know this is something you've been working towards every day since you were a little girl. But then, the director started talking about how nothing could be guaranteed until after the reaping. As tomorrow is your last chance to be reaped, your mother and I are just a bit more anxious than normal."

"Oh! That's it? I thought it was going to be something like Mom's Aunt Tilda passed or something. Oh, that's great news dad! It means I made it! He must have decided already before he saw my performance and just wanted to make sure that I didn't mess up tonight with all the pressure."

Carrow felt her whole body hum with energy and happiness. Her dreams of being a dancer and supporting her family were going to come true. She felt so happy she wanted to scream, cry and leap from the room. But, looking at her parents faces she could see they didn't seem as excited and she was confused.

"Mom, Dad, don't be worried! What are the chances that I'll be the one candidate reaped from district 1? Now if we lived in District 12 or 11 I might be worried! Can you imagine! Having to send off 12 of your kids into arranged marriages and never see them again? Thank god we don't live there! Also everyone knows the rumors that it's only the odd families or the troublesome ones that seem to get reaped!"

Her father gave a shaky laugh, "Yes, yes of course. Nothing to be worried about dear. Your mother and I are just naturally anxious people. We're so excited for you and can't wait till you've officially joined the Company."

"Ok well, if you two are done being anxious willies can we eat our food? I didn't feel like touching any of those Capitol concoctions and I'm starving."

Her mother and father nodded their heads and started eating their food in earnest, though Carrow couldn't help but feel she was still missing something. After dinner, Carrow rose to go to bed and her parents wished her a good night with a gentle kiss to her cheek. Climbing into her soft sheets, she couldn't have been happier than in that moment. Her spot in the Company was secure, and she wasn't nearly as nervous as her parents about tomorrow's reaping. They had to be one of the quietest families in all of district 1 if not Panem. There was no reason she should be worried for the reaping. If everything went according to plan, Carrow's life was going to get a lot better tomorrow.

Morning came with the arrival of her mother. Bursting through the door, she seemed to radiate a halo as the morning sun shone behind her. Unfortunately Carrow was not a morning person and buried her head further into her down comforter.

"Get ready darling." her mother called. "Time to get this nasty business on its way so you can meet with Madam Trinket afterward."

"Yes, ok, I'm up, see? I'm alive and talking and therefore I'm up."

"I mean dressed and ready Carrow. Please don't make me pull the mattress from under you like last year."

"Ugh my dislike for the capitol is only increased because they make these awful reapings at nine in the morning."

"CARROW! Watch you words. I won't tolerate that kind of talk in my house."

Carrow looked up from her bed in confusion. She had never heard her mother talk like that before, and they had laughed over their contempt of the capitol plenty of times. Her mother's face was set in a firm frown and even her soft beauty looked a little frazzled.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm getting up."

Her mother nodded and handed Carrow her reaping dress, the one she wore every year even though Carrow thought it made her stand out a bit too much. White was the color of the dark days. Her father had told her that brides used to wear white on their wedding days as a sign of purity and had insisted Carrow wear the white cotton gown her mother had in the back of her closet. It had since become a tradition and Carrow now wore it without too much complaint. Since Panem was formed, no one wore white, except the occasional capitolite who wanted to stand out. Today, soft blues and greens were more traditional reaping clothes, but if it made her parents happy Carrow would comply.

Slipping the soft dress over her head, it fell to her toes. The top part was embroidered with a bit of beading that made it look even fancier. It cinched in at her waist a bit and then fell loose from there. Carrow noticed that since last year, her bust seemed to fill out the top a bit more. Well at least she was growing. Pulling half her hair up, she secured it with some pins and let it fall down around her. Her mother came in with a pair of tan sandals and something else Carrow couldn't see.

"Thanks mama. I was tempted to just go in my pointe shoes."

"No, no, none of that. Here put these on, and this," she held out a small chain. Upon closer inspection Carrow could see it was a necklace of some kind. The chain was small and delicate and alone would have cost a pretty penny from the jeweler down the street, but hanging on the chain was an old coin, about the size of her fingernail, and a small blue jewel.

"Mama, what is this?"

"It's just something your father and I thought you should have. Its based off of an old wive's tale I think, you know how your father is about that stuff. Something old something new something borrowed something blue. Well the old is the coin, it came from before Panem's days, the gem is new and blue, and the dress is borrowed so you have everything."

"Thank you mama, you really didn't need to, you know. I have done this twice already. You should have saved it for when I actually marry."

Carrow laughed and hugged her mom.

"I know, just wanted to make sure you have it just in case. We should get going, I saw some of the younger girls making their way to the town center already."

"Ok, sure. Give me two seconds. I'm just going to grab my shawl."

As her mom walked out the door, Carrow grabbed her off-white shawl from behind her bedroom door and followed her family out.

The weather outside seemed to agree with the mood of the District. It was grey outside and the fog that usually cleared up by midday had yet to rise. The group of 16 to 18 year old boys and girls had begun to gather in the center of the square. Carrow took her place next to one of the girls she recognized from the dance academy.

"Hi, I'm Cashmere. You're Carrow, right? The one that got that spot with the company last night?"

Carrow gave a nod. Girls were constantly trying to get ahead of each other at the academy and she had learned early on that it was better to stick to yourself. It was one thing to put on the fake, charming, happy girl persona the capitol wanted, but it was a whole other thing to be her when they weren't looking.

"Oh, well, congrats. I'm auditioning next year. Put in a good word for me." And with that she turned around to talk to some of her friends.

Soon the ceremony began, with her district's representative Glimmer walking onto the stage, reciting the standard words of loyalty and praise to the Capitol and President Snow. Then, the traditional video began to play. It told the story of how the districts had once tried to rebel in the early days of Panem, and in doing so lost a large part of the population. In order to secure the future of Panem and its citizens, the capitol had taken control of the matter, squashing the rebellion. They mandated the reapings, an organized matching system that ensured population growth and reminded the districts that the capitol would fix all their problems. Each district would reap the number of young men and women between the ages of 16-18 that their district belonged to. As an added bonus, you never got to leave that district or see your family again. Carrow tuned out the video for the most part and tried to keep her mind from wandering to the meeting she was going to have with the Director. The reapings began with 12, like they always did. On the video screen a boy's name was called out, "Callen Sydney, 17!"

The tall and lanky young man walked up onto the stage, a defiant and unsurprised look on his face.

"Relocation: District 11. Match: Margert Dunvey. Occupation: Field worker. Congratulations on providing for and securing the future of Panem. Please step to the side of the stage."

The young man took the folder they had handed him and walked off. The pattern continued, calling out 7 boys and 4 girls who all seemed underfed and unsurprised their names had been called. It was more evidence that only the troubled families were reaped. Most of the kids called had a dark look about them, with dark hair and striking grey eyes, though one or two blonde heads could be seen walking with stunned faces onto the stage. Then it moved to District 11 and the reapings continued. Eventually, they moved to District 2 and Carrow was feeling some of her anxiety leave her. So far it had seemed like the kids reaped this year were unsurprised and aware that their families had most likely been causing troubles for the Capitol for a while. Finally Glimmer took to the mic once more. Reaching her hand into the glass bowl, Carrow allowed herself a quick look at her parents. Now that this was about to be over, she could offer them a comforting smile.

"Carrow Sorokina, 18!" and my heart stopped dead.

 _So? what are your thoughts guys? Please review! I don't know what I'm doing wrong if no one teeeelllss meeeeee. The songs to listen to for this chapter are:_

 _1\. The song she dances her recital to is- Alice by Cocteau Twins_

 _2\. And the song for Carrow in general is - Carmen by Lana Del Rey_

 _I will also include a link if any of you guys PM me and want to know what Carrow looks like cause I have a great picture for her!_


End file.
